De Tasses de Thé et De Gouttes de Pluie
by Bleak Dawn
Summary: "Nous deux, ça n'a jamais eu de sens. Logiquement, nous étions les pires personnes à former un couple. Mais, d'une certaine manière, nous deux, ça fonctionnait. C'était dingue, délirant, de la folie même, mais… mais je ne pense pas avoir été plus heureuse de toute ma vie." Elle se tient devant sa porte et Drago se souvient pourquoi il hait la pluie.


**De Tasses de Thé et De Gouttes de Pluie**

**Par: **_MuslimBarbie_

**Traduction: **_Bleak Dawn_

**N/T**: Pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent "A La Science de Tout", voici le one shot dont j'avais parlé lors de la dernière update. C'est un one shot, comme j'ai mentionné, qui m'a hanté et me hante à ce jour, presque deux ans après ma première lecture. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Pour l'instant, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin.

**OOO**

_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound you're waiting for_

**OOO**

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

Drago déteste la pluie. L'abhorre absolument. Le bruit, l'odeur, la maudite eau – jusqu'au moindre petit détail. Il n'y a pas un seul maudit moment durant lequel il l'apprécie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Rien de bien ne ressort jamais de la pluie. Il déclare ceci à chaque fois. Ainsi on peut s'en souvenir et ne pas se faire de foutues idées qui impliqueraient qu'il quitte le refuge de son appartement. Se retrouver sous la pluie est pour les pauvres et les sauvages. Et Drago n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, ni ne le sera jamais.

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

Cela fait trois ans—trois maudites années depuis qu'il l'a vue en dernier.

Il entend parler d'elle, évidemment; ici et là il surprend des bribes de commérage, un relent de ses dernières histoires. Et puis il y a les journaux; elle ne peut même pas respirer sans que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en fasse ses choux gras. Mais d'un autre côté, elle est Hermione Granger, la Golden girl du trio d'or, alors vraiment cela ne devrait pas le surprendre. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'elle fait. Même lui.

Cela fait trois ans—trois maudites années—depuis qu'il l'a vue en dernier, vraiment vue. Alors lorsqu'elle apparait sur le pas de sa porte, il est presque sûr de rêver, parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen, absolument aucun _putain_ de moyen, pour que cela puisse réellement être elle.

Excepté que c'est le cas.

Elle lui offre un faible sourire, mais ne dit rien, attendant probablement qu'il l'invite à entrer. Il a à moitié envie de ne pas le faire, de lui claquer la porte à la figure et s'en aller, de prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé. Parce que cela fait trois ans de néant—pas une seule lettre, un _signe_—et qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas faire ça. Elle ne peut pas juste débarquer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si cela ne faisait pas trois putains _d'années._

Et juste au moment où il est sur le point de faire ça (vraiment, il l'est), elle frissonne. C'est seulement là qu'il remarque qu'il pleut averse dehors et qu'elle est mouillée. Trempée de la tête (toujours broussailleuse) jusqu'aux pieds, elle ressemble presque à une sorte de vil rongeur détrempé.

Poussant un soupir, il s'écarte et la laisse entrer. « Merlin Granger, n'as-tu donc jamais entendu parler de sorts de protection ? »

Elle lui fait un grand sourire. « J'aime la pluie. »

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

_« Est-ce qu'il pleut ? » ses yeux s'illuminèrent au bruit et elle se leva du canapé pour rejoindre la fenêtre la plus proche. « Il pleut. Les pluies d'été sont mes préférées, tu sais. J'adorais y jouer dehors lorsque j'étais enfant. » Et elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais il vit l'idée prendre forme dans ses yeux._

_« Non. » Grogna-t-il avant qu'elle en ait l'opportunité. « Hors de question. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Nous n'allons pas aller dehors. »_

_« C'est de la _pluie_. De l'eau. Honnêtement, Drago. Tu seras un peu mouillé. C'est tout. »_

_« Il en est hors de question. C'est barbare. Seuls les pauvres et les sauvages s'amusent de cette façon. Et nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre, Hermione. Alors reviens ici. » Il avait plein d'autres idées sur la façon dont ils pourraient s'amuser._

_Elle le regarda un moment et puis par la fenêtre à nouveau, ses lèvres retroussées. Finalement elle soupira et grommela un « d'accord. »_

_Puis au lieu de se rasseoir près de lui, elle sourit et s'installa sur ses genoux. Il arqua un sourcil à son attention et ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'arrêta de la sienne. C'était un court baiser, mais plein d'envie. Puis elle se recula ensuite avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et s'écarta du sofa. Elle ôta son cardigan et le lui jeta dessus, et son propre sourire narquois se forma. Toutefois, elle ne revint pas vers le fauteuil. Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne revint pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte._

_« Et qu'est-ce tu es en train de faire au juste? Nous n'allons pas aller dehors. »_

_« Oh, je suis bien consciente que _nous_ non, » expliqua-t-elle, formant un chignon avec ses (éternellement broussailleux) cheveux, « mais moi, certainement, » rit elle avant de se glisser hors de la porte._

_Satanée friponne. _

_Il refusa de la suivre et une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne fasse son retour dans l'appartement, trempée jusqu'à l'os. Il la fusilla du regard, « Merlin, Granger. Il y a des sorts de protection pour une raison. »_

_« Et cela serait aller à l'encontre du but recherché, Malefoy, » elle roula les yeux. « Bien que je sois un peu gelée maintenant. Je suppose qu'une douche chaude sera d'une grande aide, cependant, » dit-elle, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle se retournait vers le couloir. « C'est bien dommage que tu détestes l'eau à ce point; avoir de la compagnie n'aurait pas été de refus, » elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de rire et de disparaitre dans le couloir._

_Oh, pense-t-il avant de se propulser hors de sa chaise et de courir à sa suite, il peut très bien faire une exception cette fois-ci._

_Et il ne se plaindra plus à propos de la pluie avant un long moment. _

« En effet, » marmonne Drago, se détournant.

Un silence gêné tombe sur eux.

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Il fait volte-face.

« Tu as conscience que c'est _mon_ appartement, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

Elle rougit. « Oui. Désolée. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, je suppose. »

Et tout simplement comme ça, contre sa volonté, il voit tout – l'époque où tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était de stupides conversations qu'elle insistait pour qu'ils aient, les badinages absurdes, les longues nuits; l'époque où tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était des tasses de thé qu'elle insistait pour préparer, les tendres murmures, les_ longues_ nuits. L'époque où ce n'était peut-être pas son appartement à elle aussi, mais c'était tout comme.

« D'accord, » acquiesce-t-il lentement.

Un mot – trois syllabes, sept maudites _lettres_ –, mais son visage s'illumine un peu lorsqu'il le dit et il le regrette immédiatement. Parce qu'ils ont dépassé ce stade de leur, de _ça_, peu importe ce qu'on pourrait appeler ça. Parce qu'ils étaient allés de l'avant séparément et qu'il a dépassé le stade où il est supposé vouloir la rendre heureuse. Parce que cela fait trois maudites années et qu'il est censé avoir tourné la page.

Drago balaye cette pensée de son esprit lorsqu'elle lui apporte son thé. Noir avec un morceau et demi de sucre posé sur la soutasse. C'est exactement comme il prenait son thé, trois ans auparavant – comme il le prend depuis son enfant. Il lève un sourcil à son attention, se demandant pourquoi au nom de Merlin elle se souvient toujours de ça.

Elle fronce les sourcils devant son propre thé. « Est-ce que tu préfères le miel désormais ? J'ai vu une bouteille dans le placard, mais j'ai juste présumé… »

Il secoue la tête et rajoute le sucre dans sa tasse. Il l'avait toujours imaginé en buveuse de café, vu toutes les heures insensées et les nuits blanches qu'elle investit dans son travail. C'est pourquoi il avait été surpris lors de leur premier rendez-vous lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avoir toujours été une buveuse de thé. C'est un peu étrange, honnêtement. Drago boit régulièrement une bonne quantité de thé – il en prend une tasse chaque matin pour bien commencer la journée –, mais le café a toujours été plus à son goût. En fait, les seules personnes qu'il suspecte de toujours aimer le thé autant sont les vieilles sorcières. Mais encore une fois, elle n'a jamais été exactement normale, après tout.

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

Un autre silence s'abat sur eux. Il n'est pas aussi tendu que le précédent, mais n'est pas aussi confortable que ceux qu'ils partageaient dans le passé. C'est comme si un foutu hippogriffe se trouvait dans la pièce et aucun des deux ne veut admettre la présence de la satanée bête parce qu'ils sont trop absorbés dans leur maudit passé. Et enfin, trop c'est trop.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demande-t-elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » répond-il plutôt.

Elle grimace à la question, mais soupire. « Il est vrai que parler de tout et de rien n'a jamais été ton fort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'est pas amusé.

« Je voulais te voir, » admet-elle.

Cela le surprend, mais il refuse de le laisser paraitre. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Ça fait trois ans. Tu n'as jamais semblé si intéressé de me voir durant tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui est si foutrement spécial ? »

Elle se fait silencieuse à nouveau et tripote sa tasse de thé pour ne pas avoir à regarder vers lui. Et c'est assez pour le rendre dingue. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire qu'elle peut lui faire ça ? Aujourd'hui – maintenant – de tous les maudits jours possibles ? Et c'est lorsqu'il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ça qu'elle lève la tête vers lui avec cette _expression_ dans les yeux et il se fige.

« Ron m'a fait sa demande ce matin. »

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

Cela ne devrait pas l'affecter du tout – pas le moins du monde – parce qu'honnêtement, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Cela faisait _trois ans_ qu'eux deux c'était fini, qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec la belette. C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ait mis autant de temps, à dire vrai. Alors cela ne devrait nullement l'affecter. Pourtant… _pourtant_, Drago ressent quelque chose et il hait ça.

« Va droit au but. » Sa voix est plus dure qu'il ne la veut, et il le regrette en un sens, mais pas au point de se reprendre. Parce qu'il doit y avoir une suite à ses propos. Parce qu'il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour qu'elle vienne ici _juste_ pour lui dire ça.

Si ses mots la déstabilisent, elle ne le montre pas. Ce qu'elle fait, par contre, c'est reporter son attention sur sa tasse de thé.

« On était assis dans le salon et tout le monde était là. Et j'étais heureuse quand il l'a fait – je m'y attendais depuis un moment maintenant à vrai dire – et je voulais dire oui. J'allais dire oui. Mais… mais à ce moment-là j'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu mon service à thé et soudain je ne pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus lui dire oui. Je ne pouvais pas l'épouser. Je _ne peux pas_ l'épouser. »

Un million de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête d'un coup, mais une seule réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Service à thé ? » demande-t-il, parce que c'est impossible que ce soit ce à quoi il pense.

Elle rougit légèrement et un sourire tire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, le petit bleu. Je l'ai toujours, tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de m'en séparer. »

Il sait exactement de quel service elle parle : après tout, cela avait été l'un des premiers cadeaux de Noël qui lui ait offert.

_Ils avaient à peine commencé à se fréquenter (personne, ni même sa famille à lui, ni même Potter et la Belette n'en savaient rien) et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec des cadeaux. Toutefois, alors qu'il cherchait un présent pour sa mère, il l'avait vu : un petit service à thé bleu saphir avec des fleurs argentées tracées tout autour. Il l'avait acheté immédiatement, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Et en quoi ça importait réellement s'ils avaient convenu de ne pas s'offrir de cadeaux ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il se faisait un point d'honneur à respecter les satanées règles._

_Drago le lui envoya par hibou la veille de Noël sans carte ou quelque indication que ce fusse de sa part. Mais évidemment, Hermione, en tant que maudite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était, s'en était doutée. Elle avait débarqué chez lui le jour de l'Après-Noël, dégoulinante d'une mixture de neige et de pluie, les bras croisés et l'enguirlanda plus que de raison. Merlin, elle n'avait pas arrêté de le sermonner encore et encore et encore. Cela l'avait presque rendu sympathique vis-à-vis de Potter et la Belette (mais seulement presque; c'était quand même Potter et Weasley après tout)._

_Et puis, juste au moment où il était sûr de ne plus pouvoir supporter ça plus longtemps, elle s'arrêta._

_« Merci, » souffla-t-elle frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. « Je l'adore. » _

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire si lumineux, si aimant qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé._

_C'était à cet instant-là que Drago avait réalisé à quel point il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de la sorcière aux cheveux broussailleux. _

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

Il repose sa tasse de thé sur la table et la repousse aussi loin de lui que possible.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? » demande-t-il, parce qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ait besoin de venir jusqu'à chez lui juste pour lui dire ça. Il en aurait entendu parler dans les journaux tôt ou tard, alors au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la poussé à venir le lui dire en personne ?

Elle ne lui répond pas tout de suite et Drago ne pense pas que le silence n'ait jamais été si foutrement exaspérant. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Trois maudites _années_ se sont écoulées depuis que son cœur a été déchiré en deux – elle n'a absolument aucun droit de se pointer ainsi chez lui et de ne lui offrir aucune maudite réponse.

Finalement elle repose sa tasse. Ses doigts s'attardent sur la porcelaine pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne porte son attention sur lui. Quand elle le fait, ses yeux sont tellement doux, tellement blessés, tellement confus que Drago ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle parle, heureusement, avant qu'il n'ait à le faire.

« Sais-tu que, depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais été capable de nous comprendre, Drago ? C'est la première de deux choses que durant toutes ces années je n'ai jamais pu comprendre. Nous deux, ça n'a jamais eu de sens. Logiquement, nous étions les pires personnes à être même amis, encore moins quelque chose de plus. Mais, d'une certaine manière, nous deux, ça fonctionnait. C'était dingue, délirant, de la folie même, mais… mais je ne pense pas avoir été plus heureuse de toute ma vie. »

Drago est silencieux pendant un instant, incertain de la façon de répondre. Et il hait ça. Il hait ne pas avoir de contrôle sur la situation – ne pas savoir quoi dire, comment réagir, quoi faire. Cela le fait se sentir ridicule, absolument bête, et les Malefoy ne se permettent jamais d'être ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, elle a toujours été capable de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Il reprend sa tasse à nouveau et prend une nouvelle gorgée. Même sans la regarder, il peut sentir ses yeux sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Il attend un moment, déterminé à la torturer tel qu'elle l'a fait avec lui, avant de poursuivre. Mais quand il finit par parler, ses yeux s'ancrent dans les siens.

« Tu as dit que c'est l'une des deux choses que tu n'as jamais comprise. Quelle est l'autre ? »

« Comment j'ai pu te laisser partir. »

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

_Il pleuvait quand elle était venue le voir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir; ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le verrait pas ce jour-là, parce qu'elle avait prévu de passer du temps avec Potter et la famille de la Belette. Elle l'invitait rarement à venir avec elle à ce genre de chose, aussi rarement que lui, lui demandait de l'accompagner aux galas auxquels il se rendait avec ses parents. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents._

_Elle était, bien sûr, trempée de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il lui ouvrit._

_« Merlin, Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'apprends jamais rien? » Il secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas ri, n'avait pas souri; elle n'avait même pas fait un pas vers l'intérieur de l'appartement et cela lui fit peur. « Hermione ? »_

_Cela lui prit un moment avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers lui et lorsqu'elle le fit, il souhaita qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait; qu'elle baisse la tête à nouveau et évite son regard. Il souhaita refermer la porte, s'enfuir jusqu'à sa chambre, et prétendre que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. C'était un lâche après tout, et elle le savait; elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer s'il le faisait. Parce qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que d'éviter ce qu'il savait allait se dérouler ensuite._

_« Drago, » dit-elle sa voix si douce, si fatiguée, si brisée qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler. »_

_Toutefois il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Pas cette fois-ci. Peu importe combien il le désirait._

« Je ne suis allé nulle part. C'est toi qui es partie. »

« Je pense… je pense que je le savais. Parce que je crois que nous deux, ça aurait réellement pu marcher. Aussi dingue que cela semble, je crois que ça aurait pu durer. Et ça me terrifiait, Drago. »

C'est plus qu'il ne croit être capable de supporter, parce que c'est presque comme si elle le narguait; étalant ainsi leur passé, le forçant à considérer ce-qui-aurait-pu-être. Mais ce n'est pas son genre. Elle est beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour le faire exprès, alors ce doit être autre chose. Il doit y avoir autre chose, quelque chose de plus. Cependant _elle ne le lui dit pas._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? » demande-t-il encore. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Drago… »

« Non, Granger ! » explose-t-il. Il en finit de ses détours; soit elle lui dit maintenant soit elle dégage. « Pourquoi prendre la peine de me dire tout ça ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ce soir ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » marmonne-t-elle, jouant avec sa tasse.

« Clairement ce n'est pas le cas, alors dis-le-moi _bordel_, dis-le-moi ! Je me marie demain, alors pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, est-ce que tu es ici ? »

Elle hésite un moment, mais lorsqu'elle lève la tête vers lui, ses yeux sont si doux, si tendres, si aimants qu'il en oublie de respirer. « Parce que je ne veux pas que tu l'épouses. »

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Écoute-moi d'abord, » demande-t-elle, et il est foutrement trop choqué pour faire autrement. « Toute ma vie, j'ai fait ce que j'étais censée faire. J'ai suivi les règles; j'ai tout fait au pied de la lettre. Excepté quand cela te concernait, » elle sourit doucement, affectueusement. « On a enfreint toutes les règles, tout ce qui était censé se passer, et aussi court que ce temps a été, c'était tout de même idéal, indéniablement _juste_. Rien ni personne d'autre n'a jamais réussi à me rendre plus heureuse que toi, et je t'ai aimé pour ça. Mais…eh bien, tu sais comment je suis lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfreindre les règles.

« Je croyais que j'avais une responsabilité, que j'étais censée prendre soin des autres et que c'était égoïste de ma part de rester alors que ça rendait tout le monde mécontent. Alors je nous ai laissé tomber. J'ai laissé tomber ce qui me rendait heureuse, parce que je pensais que je devais prendre soin des autres. Je suis partie, Drago, parce que je pensais que c'était trop égoïste de ma part de rester avec toi. Et je pensais que ça irait, que j'irais de l'avant et que j'allais apprendre à être heureuse, parce que tous les autres l'étaient. Mais je ne l'étais pas Drago; je n'ai pas été heureuse depuis trois ans.

« Alors lorsque Ron m'a fait sa demande, je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus continuer de me mentir à moi-même. Je ne veux pas de la vie qu'il veut; je ne veux pas de lui. Et peut-être qu'il est enfin temps que je pense à moi-même, à ce qui me rend heureuse. Et, et je pense qu'il est temps que tu en fasses de même. »

Il la regarde pendant un moment, digérant ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas heureux ? » demande-t-il

« Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, Drago, je te connais. Tes parents ont contrôlé ta vie depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Même lorsque nous étions ensemble, ils n'ont eu de cesse de te pousser vers Astoria. J'étais la première chose que tu ne leur as pas permis de contrôler. Et puis, dès qu'on s'est séparé, ils ont arrangé vos fiançailles. Ils ont pris le contrôle sur ta vie à nouveau, » elle prend une profonde inspiration. « Je pense que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, Drago, mais je ne suis pas ici pour te reprendre. Je suis ici, parce que j'ai réalisé que j'ai fait une énorme erreur lorsque j'ai laissé tout le monde contrôler ma vie et je ne veux pas te voir faire la même chose. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne au monde à avoir le droit de te demander ceci, Drago, mais je t'en supplie, » elle le regarde avec tellement d'affection, tellement d'inquiétude, tellement de suppliques qu'il ne veut rien de plus que de regarder ailleurs, mais il est trop obnubilé pour le faire. « N'épouse pas Astoria demain matin. »

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

Et durant un infime moment, la réponse danse sur ses lèvres, au bout de sa langue, et il la hait à cause de ça. Parce que trois _maudites_ années se sont écoulées depuis qu'elle est partie et il hait la façon dont elle le regarde toujours, la façon dont elle l'affecte toujours, la façon dont elle le contrôle toujours. Parce que ce n'est pas juste ! Elle _l'a quitté _et elle ne devrait pas encore avoir ce pouvoir sur lui ! Elle ne devrait pas être capable de simplement débarquer et retourner sa vie sens dessus dessous comme ça.

Mais plus que tout, il la hait parce qu'il la connait et qu'il sait qu'elle ne le fait pas pour le torturer. Parce que, même après trois ans de néant, il la connait toujours et il sait qu'elle a vraiment son intérêt à cœur. Parce que même après toutes ces années, elle l'aime toujours et il se dit qu'il l'aime peut-être toujours. Et il hait à quel point ça lui fait peur. Il veut la haïr pour ça, mais il ne peut pas. Parce qu'Hermione a toujours possédé une place spéciale en lui et il se dit que ça sera peut-être toujours le cas.

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

Elle prend une autre gorgée de son thé, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a apporté le service à thé, Drago en remarque le décor. Les tasses sont vert sombre avec des serpents argentés tracés le long des bords; ce n'est pas un design fantastiquement magnifique; c'est assez simple et presque facile, mais c'est son préféré. Et soudain, il doit savoir. Cela n'a complètement aucun rapport avec ses dernières paroles, mais il se dit qu'il a bien joué le jeu jusqu'ici.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi ce service à thé en particulier ? »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai au moins une demi-douzaine de services à thé, alors pourquoi avoir choisi ces tasses ? » Il lève la sienne pour accentuer ses propos.

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement et il peut voir qu'elle est mécontente qu'il n'ait pas répondu à sa question. Un rictus étire les coins de la bouche; bien, c'est elle qui se retrouve frustrée cette fois-ci. Merlin sait que, entre eux deux, il est celui à avoir passé la soirée confus. C'est son tour.

Toutefois, elle répond à sa question, lentement et presque prudemment. « Ils m'ont fait penser à toi. »

« C'est pour ça ? »

« Oui. »

Et voilà qui conclut tout pour lui.

« C'est Astoria qui m'a offert ce service à thé, » explique-t-il. « Pour la même raison que tu viens de mentionner : parce qu'il lui a fait penser à moi. Elle déteste le thé d'ailleurs. Elle ne peut même pas le boire léger avec du sucre; elle en prend seulement avec une large quantité de miel. Et même là, elle se force à l'avaler. Mais on prend une tasse ensemble tous les jours, parce qu'elle sait que j'en ai pris l'habitude depuis toutes ces années. _Tous les jours_. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Drago. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non, je ne vais pas _ne pas_ l'épouser, » il continue avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interrompre, parce qu'il la connait si bien. « Je ne peux pas ne pas l'épouser. »

« Tu ne peux pas continuer de faire ce que ta famille te dicte, Drago, » s'écrit-elle. « Tu ne peux pas les laisser contrôler ta vie avec ce mariage arrangé. »

« C'est ce que je suis en train de te dire, Hermione, » lui dit-il. « Ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé. Mes parents ne m'ont pas dit de faire ma demande; c'était mon choix. Je l'aime. »

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

Elle le regarde avec stupéfaction pendant un moment ou deux. « Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. Je te l'accorde, tu avais partiellement raison : je n'ai commencé à sortir avec elle qu'à cause de mes parents, mais ça a changé. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment ni où ni pourquoi, mais ça a changé. »

Et c'est la vérité. Il avait été blessé, trahi, et frustré lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Astoria. Et au début, il n'avait honnêtement rien voulu avoir avec elle, mais elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Elle était restée auprès de lui quand personne, pas même Hermione, ne l'aurait fait et il l'aime pour ça. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais avoué à personne, pas même à Astoria. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour une satanée raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, il sait qu'Hermione mérite de savoir.

« Est-ce… » Elle hésite légèrement. « Donc tu es heureux ? »

« Oui, » répond-il sincèrement.

Sa main joue avec la tasse de thé pendant quelques instants et ses yeux demeurent baissés. Et, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago attend patiemment. Après quelques minutes, elle lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire forcé et un regard légèrement voilé.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, » souffle-t-elle, sa voix se brisant imperceptiblement, « je suis heureuse pour toi, Drago. »

Elle ne lui donne pas une chance de réagir; elle dépose sa tasse sur la table, reprend sa baguette magique posée là et se lève. Elle marmonne un rapide adieu et est hors de chez lui avant qu'il puisse même se redresser.

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

« Bodel, » marmonne-t-il, parce que la seconde suivante, il est debout et part à sa suite. « Granger, » appelle-t-il, mais elle ne lui répond pas et il doit courir un peu pour la rattraper. « Merlin, Hermione, » persifle-t-il quand enfin il y arrive, saisissant son bras pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas à nouveau.

Elle se retourne vers lui, mais ne croise pas son regard. « Il pleut, » marmonne-t-elle. « Tu hais la pluie. Tu vas te faire tremper. »

« Tais-toi, » explose-t-il.

Il est bien conscient de ça et il sait que c'est sa faute à elle. Maudite sorcière, fuir ainsi de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir de parler, alors plus vite elle arrêtera de parler et le laissera finir, plus vite il pourra retourner se réfugier de cette satanée pluie. Ses yeux se plissent au ton de sa voix et elle ouvre la bouche comme pour protester, mais il pose sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Non, tu as eu ton tour. Maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter : ne fous pas ta vie en l'air à nouveau. » Ses yeux sont écarquillés, et il retire sa main, mais ne lui laisse pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit. « Je vais bien, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois retourner vers la Belette et être misérable à nouveau. Ne gâche pas tout encore une fois. Je vais épouser Astoria et je l'aime, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne… »

Sa voix s'estompe un moment. Il sait ce qu'il veut dire, mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver le courage de dire les mots. Heureusement, elle semble comprendre, ses yeux se radoucissent et elle acquiesce, et il lui en est si foutrement reconnaissant. « Juste, ne redeviens pas ce que tu étais avant. Je ne veux pas ça. »

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

La pluie est drue désormais et ils sont tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os à ce stade, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Elle le fixe pendant un moment qui semble durer _une éternité_, mais finalement, elle sourit. C'est doux et tendre, mais il se dit que c'est le sourire le plus vrai qu'elle lui ait offert en trois ans. Et il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il lui sourit doucement aussi.

Elle bouge avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir et l'entoure de ses bras. « Merci, » murmure-t-elle, levant la tête et frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres. « Merci, Drago. »

Il ne dit rien en retour, mais elle ne semble pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse, parce qu'elle s'écarte avec le même sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il acquiesce, laissant ses mots demeurer tacites, avant qu'Hermione ne fasse un pas en arrière et se détourne.

Il se tient là, au milieu de l'averse, regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner. Et après qu'elle soit partie et qu'il ne peut plus rien voir à travers la pluie battante, il continue de se tenir là et regarde encore pour plus longtemps qu'il ne désire se l'admettre. Finalement, il secoue la tête, un sourire fâché, mais exaspéré aux lèvres. Et puis enfin, enfin, il tourne les talons et se détourne. Retourne à l'intérieur de son appartement, son refuge, et loin de la pluie. Mais encore, la pluie tombe.

**Plic-ploc, plic-ploc.**

**OOO**

_God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right, but we're on the road  
_

_All Fall Down_, OneRepublic

**OOO**

* * *

**Je sais...je sens déjà les regards meurtriers de beaucoup d'entre vous se tourner vers moi. Je vous assure que j'ai ressenti des envies de meurtre également en lisant ce texte. ****Mais après avoir digéré la chose, je me suis dit, avec beaucoup de recule, que c'est vraiment un très beau Dramione en fin de compte.**

**La traduction a été dure pour moi toutefois, devoir relire tout ça...ça m'a fait mal lol c'est peut-être con voire exagéré de ma part mais cela fait presque dix ans que je suis dans ce fandom et que ces deux là sont mon OTP alors, évidemment, mon petit coeur s'est serré (comme le vôtre j'imagine) plus d'une fois. Mais**** je tenais vraiment à vous le faire partager. **

**J'attend vos commentaires maintenant, vos menaces de morts horribles et douloureuses, vos messages outrés, indignés, REMBOURSE!**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Je vais essayer d'updater "Cauchemar" avant de poster un nouveau chapitre pour "A la Science de Tout". Peut-être même les updater en même temps...bref nous verrons bien. **

**D'ici là, au plaisir les gens!**


End file.
